Thats life
by falling-snow-angel
Summary: This a b/v fic. yamcha and marron bashing. this is a re-post
1. Chapter 1

That's life  
  
I do NOT own DBZ!!!!!!!! But a girl can wish......  
  
A/N: This is a b/v fic. If you don't like bashing Yamcha, then maybe you should leave. B/V are forever, but I wish I had Vegeta. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
"Honey, time to get up!!" shouted a very annoying Bunny (a/n is that her named????) Brief.  
  
"Mother... I don't want to get up!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
"But honey, it's the first day of school, you have to go. Now what do you want to eat? Hummmmmm lets see.." Bunny said. She went out of Bulma's room, thinking out loud.  
  
"Oh one more thing, you father wants you after you're done getting ready." She remembered.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh ok mom." She said mumbling.  
  
After an long shower, Bulma went to her closet.  
  
"Let see, what to wear.. maybe this," she pulled a short black skirt, and a red tight tank top shirt, "No.. how about this.." she held out a silver tube top, and dark blue bellbottom jeans. "Yes this is the outfit!"  
  
She got dressed, and then got the accessories. She had large hoop earrings, the necklace her father gave her when she was 15. It was a symbol. She was told that it meant goddess. Which she was. She had a charm bracelet. Next she did her hair. It was in tight curls, and they were loose around her mid back. Last was her makeup. She had a light rosy pink lipstick, silver eye shadow, and that is it. She didn't want to hide her natural beauty.  
  
After she finished, looked over her self, she went to her dad.  
  
"What ya need dad???" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ohhh Hello dear, I just wanted to know, what did you want to drive to school today??" Dr. Brief.  
  
"Lets see, I wanna take the silver BMW." She said. (can you tell my fav color yet?)  
  
"OK, it is ready. Bye honey." He said.  
  
"Bye dad, see you in a few hours." Bulma yelled.  
  
And with that she was on her way.  
  
In her car, Bulma put in her favorite Cd. It was Eminem. She listened to 1 song, and then she got kinda bored in traffic. Then Bulma turned the radio on. Her second favorite song. She started to sing along.  
  
  
  
I'm drunk off your kiss  
  
For another night in a row  
  
This is becoming too routine for me  
  
But I did not mean to lead you on  
  
And it's all right to pretend  
  
That we still talk  
  
It's just for show, isn't it  
  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
Just maybe  
  
You need this  
  
And I didn't mean to  
  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
Though you swear that you are true  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
(My friends over you)  
  
  
  
The traffic started to get a little better. Bulma just hoped she made it on time.  
  
Please tell me everything,  
  
That you think that I should know  
  
About all the plans we made  
  
When I was never to be found  
  
And it's all right to forget  
  
That we still talk  
  
Its just for fun, isn't it  
  
It's my fault that it fell apart  
  
Cuz maybe you need this  
  
And I didn't mean to  
  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
Though you swear that you are true  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
(My friends over you)  
  
Just maybe you need this  
  
You need this.  
  
And I didn't mean to  
  
Lead you on  
  
You were everything I wanted  
  
But I just can't finish what I've started  
  
There's no room left here on my back  
  
It was damaged long ago  
  
Though you swear that you are true  
  
I still pick my friends over you  
  
  
  
20 mins later..  
  
"I made it!" Bulma said. She finally made it to the parking lot. As she parked, everyone around her looked. She blushed a little. But as the daughter of Dr. Brief, she went on. She never was shy. It was her nerves. She walked and realized that was lost.  
  
"Oh man! What am I gonna do now?" Bulma mentally asked herself. "Oh great, now I am going to have to ask some one. Oh well those people look kinda nice..." she said to herself.  
  
"Hey Goku, look there is that new girl everyone is talking about. Isn't she hott?" Yamcha asked his close friend. "Kinda, but I think Chi Chi is the hottest." He replied.  
  
"Ohhhh Goku, that was so sweet." Chi said.  
  
"Look she's coming over. Do I look ok?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"You look as ugly as ever!" a rude voice said.  
  
"Vegeta, be nice. Ok?" Chi warned.  
  
"I hope I look ok, they seem to be popular.... Oh my, that one is cute. And that thing next to him looks like my ex, but it couldn't be, can i...." Bulma didn't finish because was in front of them.  
  
"Here I go..." she thought.  
  
"Hello, my name is Bulma and I am kinda lost. Can one of you please point me to the main office?" she spited out all at once. Not even realizing one of them was slipping away.  
  
"Hey Yamcha where are you going?" Vegeta asked sweetly. "I though you wanted to meet this onna."  
  
"YAMCHA!?!?!?! What in the world are you doing here? I thought you went to New Mexico!!!!!" Bulma shouted!  
  
"He he, umm well you see it that." he started.  
  
"Yammy, come on, I though we were going to 'our' place to have a little 'fun' ." came a slut like voice. She looked around for Yamcha, and then she saw Bulma.  
  
"Ohhh hello, my name is Marron, and you are..." she said with a little venom in her voice. Clearly, she thought Bulma was after "Yammy".  
  
"Well before I answer that, how long have you and "Yammy" been going out?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Honey, don't answer that question. Please I beg you." Yammy cried. (I am now calling Yamcha, Yammy)  
  
"Why Yammy?" she asked with a puzzled look. "We have been going out for 4 years. But I can tell you never had a relation ship last that long...." Marron smirked.  
  
"4 Years?" Bulma screamed out.  
  
"Yammy, why is she crying??" The slut asked.  
  
  
  
"Why am I crying?? Why am I crying?" Bulma asked. "Well 'Yammy', please tell her why I am crying. Oh but wait. I wanna tell the slut over there.."  
  
"I am not a slut, wait what is a slut??" Marron asked.  
  
"Please all students shut up and listen. The school just burned half way down and now we are going to have to have the day off. Good riddance of all of you!" said there principle. (he went crazy because he is really old, and just wanted to go home, so he said the school burned down. It is not burned down. He made it up. Please keep reading)  
  
"Yahhhhhhh!!! We can go home now!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Wait I think the onna wasn't done." Vegeta said. Everyone was paying attention to Bulma. "Please continue." Vegeta was enjoying this. A lot.  
  
"Well I just moved here. But before I moved, I lived in New York. I fell in love with a guy from there. We started dating bout 3 years ago. Then a few months ago, he broke up with me and 'said' he was moving to New Mexico. Well guess he that guy was..." Bulma asked.  
  
"Yammy? But you said we would be together even when I moved from New York to here. You cheated on me!" Marron whispered.  
  
"Yep and guess what. He even asked me to marry him.."She continued.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" the gang yelled, only Yammy and Bulma didn't yell.  
  
"But I said no, I wanted to wait, till I was out of school..."Bulma couldn't deal with it any more. She ran to Yammy, and smacked him, punched his nose, and broke it, and then she kicked "it".  
  
"Wow" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh My Gosh, (sorry can't put god) Yammy!" Marron screamed like Ling from Kung Pow.  
  
"Hey everyone I am sorry, but I got to go..." Then Bulma.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok this is a re-post. Something was wrong with the first post. I made chapters 1-4 together to make it longer. Please review. I won't die if you don't, but please do anyway, thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ  
  
~~~**** ok, some one was confused by the school burning down. Ok, They were all at school. Then the principle went kinda crazy, wanted to go home and keep having a summer vacation, so he made an announcement that the school burned down. It really didn't, but they went home anyway. They are gonna get a principle soon, maybe in a few days. I know it is confusing, but please bear with me... ~~~**** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time: "But I said no, I wanted to wait, till I was out of school..."Bulma couldn't deal with it any more. She ran to Yammy, and smacked him, punched his nose, and broke it, and then she kicked "it".  
  
"Wow" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh My Gosh (sorry can't put god) Yammy!" Marron screamed like Ling from Kung Pow.  
  
"Hey everyone I am sorry, but I got to go..." Then Bulma. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Suddenly she stopped. She never saw it coming. Next thing she know, Bulma is on the ground, being slap again and again.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what is happing to me" Bulma though.  
  
It happened so fast. All anyone saw was a guy come behind Bulma and smack me. Then he got on her and started to hit her, the more she moved, the more she got slapped.  
  
In a split second, Vegeta was in the fight, holding the punk up by his neck.  
  
"Why are you hurting this onna?" he asked in a venoms voice.  
  
"'Cause I want to, got a problem with that??" the punk spited out.  
  
"Yah I do, and all I got to say is, Bye Bye!" Vegeta  
  
And then the punk flew. Vegeta threw him to the parking lot, and then he got hit by a car.  
  
Bulma was still awake, but had a bloody nose and cuts on her face.  
  
"Oh man, Goku, what are we gonna do?? Why did he do this to her?? Is Bulma gonna be ok?" Chi cried all at once.  
  
"Chi, honey can you do me a favor?" Goku asked Chi Chi sweetly  
  
"Yes baby, anything for you.."She said.  
  
"Then can you SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Goku screamed.  
  
The faces of everyone but Bulma were shocked. Then out of the blue, Goku's stomach growled.  
  
"Opps, sorry, I guess it's time to eat. He he." Goku  
  
*Everyone sweat drops. (You know where they have the big tear near their head)  
  
"Hey everyone, what are we going to do with the onna?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well since everyone is not back to me, I wanna go home, but I can't, because my parents aren't home. They left after I did. I WAS supposed to go Yamcha, but as you can see. I can't" A P.O Bulma said.  
  
"Well, since I have dance lessons and cooking, I can't have anyone over. And plus, my dad is home and his rule is, I quote, 'You are grounded from having any friends over since that vegetable guy racked out house.' And that is why I can't have anyone over" Chi explained.  
  
"Well," Goku stared, "I can't have anyone over because ummmm because Gampa Gohan said I can't have any company. Sorry Bulma."  
  
"That's ok, well I guess I will fin...."She stared...  
  
"Well onna, what about me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!" They cried.  
  
"Well I live alone so.."Vegeta blushed after he said this....  
  
"But I want to know, why that punk attack me." Bulma questioned.  
  
"Yah me too." They all said.  
  
"Well I do care, but I really want to go to Vegeta's house to clean up? Do you mind???" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Well I did say you could come over, so what you think? Stupid Onna! And what do I care about what you have to do?" He snarled.  
  
"What ever Veggie, lets go. I feel so sick with all this blood on me. I just want to take a shower, and sleep. That's it." She said back. "Oh and, Vegeta."  
  
"Yah, what you want this time?" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Never mind, it was nothing." She almost yelled. Then in a whisper, she said " I just wanted to say thank you for all you did."  
  
After Vegeta heard this, he felt bad. Not the feeling when you did something wrong, but when you feel your heart brake. (Awwwww Vegeta is in love... with me! Mahahahahahaha)  
  
"Why do I fell this way?? I don't know. Maybe I will ask, ummmm Well I can't ask Yamcha, that's a BIG no no. Ummmm Chi Chi has a big mouth, last is Goku, Oh no." He thought.  
  
5 mins later.  
  
"Hey Goku (yes he calls him Goku) I have a question." Vegeta told Goku.  
  
"Yah what is it??" he answered  
  
" I have this feeling, its like I killed something in here," he pointed to his heart, "It hurts here. Can you tell me why? And if you tell any one about this, I will kill you!" He almost yelled.  
  
"Well ok, but the thing is when did it start to hurt?" Goku said.  
  
"When I was ummmm it's kinda hard to explain...." Vegeta stared.  
  
"Ohhhh Goku dear, come on, we going to be late. Remember you said we were going to your house to watch some movies?" Chi make Goku remember only her and the popcorn. (Yum)  
  
"Sorry V-man, but I gots to go." And with that he was gone with the loud mouth Chi Chi.  
  
And then Vegeta turned to Bulma, and got lost in his thoughts. " Well what's wrong with me? Why do I feel funny? Maybe the onna can tell me later." He said to himself.  
  
"Are you ready, Bulma?" he said.  
  
Then she turned to him. He really said her name. "Wow, what's wrong with him?" she thought.  
  
"Yah, I am, just hold on a min. I got to get my stuff." Bulma said to Vegeta.  
  
Bulma turned around and went to where she left her stuff. It was gone!  
  
"What the heck? I thought I left it all here. Hummmmmm where did it go?" she said out loud.  
  
~BEEP BEEP~  
  
"Hey, onna, looking for something??" He said holding her bag and note books.  
  
"What the?? She started.  
  
"Never mind, just hurry up, and come on." He said roughly.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do boy. You do not own me" She snapped back.  
  
Vegeta just looked at Bulma funny. Bulma was in his car and then they were off. As they were on the road, they stared to get along. They talked about things like books, songs, and movies like they have been best friends for years.  
  
"I don't care that is was a girly-girl movie. It was soooooooooooooooo sad... I was crying for days." Bulma said.  
  
"Well I just laugh my head off, mostly the part when the guy found out she had cancer (sorry if this offends anyone)." Vegeta stated.  
  
They argued on the same movie for most of the ride. The movie was A WALK TO REMEMBER, and suddenly Vegeta turned the radio on. Like magic, CRY was on..  
  
"Oh my gosh! I love this song......" Bulma cried!  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry...  
  
Bulma finished singing. As she was singing, Vegeta stopped the car, and parked it in front of his house. He was surprised she could sing so well.  
  
"Well this is a surprise, you can sing." Vegeta said to her.  
  
She looked at him, then said, "Thank you."  
  
Vegeta looked at her. She was blushing like crazy.  
  
"Your welcome onna." He smirked as he though this.  
  
As they got out of the car, Bulma was amazed by his house. It was huge!  
  
"Wow!" Bulma said.  
  
"Are you coming in or not?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok this is where I am gonna stop. Am I evil or what?!? You thought he was gonna say thank you to Bulma, didn't you? Well then I would be to kind..... Ok Please Review. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:  
  
A.Sud: I have read many other Bulma/Vegeta high school fics. Thanks for you review  
  
Unknown: Yes my fav color is silver  
  
Unknown: The other Chappies are coming as fast as they are typed  
  
Unknown: I am coming out with a new chapter today (11-13-02)  
  
Furea: I know they are short, but I want to get the beginning out the way. It will be worth the short chapters  
  
Alannah: I wanted Vegeta to be kind, well short of... and I will up date to day (11-13-02)  
  
Mirrorwind: Ok with the details  
  
Thank you all for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! These were from the other time when this story was posted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do not own DBZ  
  
Last time: Bulma finished singing. As she was singing, Vegeta stopped the car, and parked it in front of his house. He was surprised she could sing so well.  
  
"Well this is a surprise, you can sing." Vegeta said to her.  
  
She looked at him, then said, "Thank you."  
  
As they got out of the car, Bulma was amazed by his house. It was huge!  
  
"Wow!" Bulma said.  
  
"Are you coming in or not?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Yah I am, wow Vegeta, where did you get the house?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Parents" was all he said back.  
  
Even thought Bulma is super rich, Vegeta's house was gorgeous! He had a 2 story house. It was cabin like, yet, it seemed different at the same time. It was like a log cabin, with lots of plants, trees, a huge pond, and pool that looks kinda like a pond, and also a big cage. It had to have something in it because it was making sounds. Bulma went over to it instead of going into the house. What she saw amazed her. Inside of the big cage were birds, birds of every color imagined. There was a yellow canary. A green conure. And a white cockatiel and a blue macaw. Many others were in there too. (I use to have one of almost every color too)  
  
"Wow!" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Yah, I know, they were my mothers, before..."He didn't continue.  
  
"Before what," But Bulma knew then and there, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Never mind Vegeta." She continued.  
  
"Ok I want to eat, do you onna?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" was the only thing she answer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that day, (Round 6 or 7:00 at night)  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were watching a movie. They were cuddle up, but not as a couple thing. The movie was THE RING. (I have never seen it, but bare with me please).  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo don't go in there! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yah go in! Go in! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
~BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That was so scary!" she said after words.  
  
"Ok onna, I am gonna go to sleep, you gonna be ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I think so thank you Veggie-head." She whispered ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is where I am gonna stop because it is late, and my eyes hurt. Ok Bulma and Vegeta are NOT a couple yet. They are really good friends. But wait more it to come. Maybe even the first kiss! I don't know. What do you peoples think??? Review please. Thanks~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews:  
  
A.Sud: I have read many other Bulma/Vegeta high school fics. Thanks for you review  
  
Unknown: Yes my fav color is silver  
  
Unknown: The other Chappies are coming as fast as they are typed  
  
Unknown: I am coming out with a new chapter today (11-13-02)  
  
Furea: I know they are short, but I want to get the beginning out the way. It will be worth the short chapters  
  
Alannah: I wanted Vegeta to be kind, well short of... and I will up date to day (11-13-02)  
  
Mirrorwind: Ok with the details  
  
Thank you all for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! These were from the other time when this story was posted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I do not own DBZ  
  
Last time: Bulma finished singing. As she was singing, Vegeta stopped the car, and parked it in front of his house. He was surprised she could sing so well.  
  
"Well this is a surprise, you can sing." Vegeta said to her.  
  
She looked at him, then said, "Thank you."  
  
As they got out of the car, Bulma was amazed by his house. It was huge!  
  
"Wow!" Bulma said.  
  
"Are you coming in or not?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Yah I am, wow Vegeta, where did you get the house?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Parents" was all he said back.  
  
Even thought Bulma is super rich, Vegeta's house was gorgeous! He had a 2 story house. It was cabin like, yet, it seemed different at the same time. It was like a log cabin, with lots of plants, trees, a huge pond, and pool that looks kinda like a pond, and also a big cage. It had to have something in it because it was making sounds. Bulma went over to it instead of going into the house. What she saw amazed her. Inside of the big cage were birds, birds of every color imagined. There was a yellow canary. A green conure. And a white cockatiel and a blue macaw. Many others were in there too. (I use to have one of almost every color too)  
  
"Wow!" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Yah, I know, they were my mothers, before..."He didn't continue.  
  
"Before what," But Bulma knew then and there, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Never mind Vegeta." She continued.  
  
"Ok I want to eat, do you onna?" He asked.  
  
"Yes" was the only thing she answer. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that day, (Round 6 or 7:00 at night)  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were watching a movie. They were cuddle up, but not as a couple thing. The movie was THE RING. (I have never seen it, but bear with me please).  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo don't go in there! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yah go in! Go in! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
~BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That was so scary!" she said after words.  
  
"Ok onna, I am gonna go to sleep, you gonna be ok?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I think so thank you Veggie-head." She whispered  
  
During the night, there was a terrible. Lighting crashed, thunder bashed. As many people know, Bulma is afraid of storms. She was terrified and she began to wimpier. She hated to be alone, but where could she go?  
  
"I guess I am gonna have to ask him" She declared to herself.  
  
Down the hall, she meet Vegeta's door. It had a poster on it. It was to dark to read it, so she knocked.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked thorough the door.  
  
"Ummmm Vegeta can I come in?" Bulma pleaded, "Please?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"I'm coming ready or not."  
  
Inside was dark.  
  
"What do you want onna?" he asked.  
  
"Well, ummmm can I please stay here till the storm is done? Please?" Bulma asked very fast.  
  
"Yah" was the reply.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
As the night went on, they talked about their lives.  
  
(About Vegeta: He is 18, He has no mommy or daddy. They died because........ And he likes Bulma. About Bulma: She is 18 also. Her parents are, well, you know. She like Veggie Both: like each other, and are rich. There might not be anyone else but B/V in my story now......)  
  
"Hey Bulma, can I do something?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yah, what?" she answered back.  
  
She wanted kiss him soooooooooooooooo bad, but retained herself. Same for Vegeta but he did something about it, he leaned in, she did the same..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LEFT YOU A CLIFFY!!!!! AND I AM NOT GONNA POST TILL I GET 2 MORE REVIEWS!!! Well not really, but please review. I think I am almost done with the story. Do you people want more "Yammy" bashing?? Cause I got ideas......... 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Bulma, can I do something?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yah, what?" she answered back.  
  
She wanted kiss him soooooooooooooooo bad, but retained herself. Same for Vegeta but he did something about it, he leaned in, she did the same.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then they meet in the middle. They felt something fuzzy. Then they opened their eyes. In front of Bulma was a big brown dog! She had kissed him, and Vegeta kissed his neck.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Chocolate, out!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Then dog got out.  
  
"Sorry bout that, he's a pain in the butt. Now where were we?"  
  
"Just about here....." she whisper.  
  
~BRINGGGGGGG BRINGGGGGGG~ (it's the phone)  
  
Vegeta screamed out in frustration. "Hold on onna, I'm gonna kill who ever is on the phone!"  
  
Vegeta: Yes?!?! Goku: What ya doing up at this hour V-man? Vegeta: Goku, do me a favor.. Goku: Yes? Vegeta: I am gonna call you back in a few mins, or in a little bit, can you wait by the phone? Goku: Yah sure I can! Vegeta: Now Goku do not go anywhere! Goku: ok Vegeta: Bye ~~Bang!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bye bye phone Mahahahahahaha)  
  
"Ok I am done, now can we continue??" He asked?  
  
"Yes." Bulma respond... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Then end! Not! I will continue after school, but you will have to wait a whole 6 hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I am soooooo sorry it took me a few days to update. I've been helping my dad 'because he just had the same kind of knee surgery as me a few days ago....  
  
  
  
I WILL SAY THIS ONLY 1 TIME. THIS CHAPTER HAD LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF Yammy BASHING!!!!!  
  
Last time:  
  
Vegeta screamed out in frustration. "Hold on onna, I'm gonna kill who ever is on the phone!"  
  
Vegeta: Yes?!?!  
  
Goku: What ya doing up at this hour V-man?  
  
Vegeta: Goku, do me a favor.  
  
Goku: Yes?  
  
Vegeta: I am gonna call you back in a few mins, or in a little bit, can you wait by the phone?  
  
Goku: Yah sure I can!  
  
Vegeta: Now Goku do not go anywhere!  
  
Goku: ok  
  
Vegeta: Bye  
  
~~Bang!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bye bye phone Mahahahahahaha)  
  
"Ok I am done, now can we continue??" He asked?  
  
"Yes." Bulma respond... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They meet in the middle, their first kiss. As many may say, it was nice, but for them it was, well, you know how your fist kiss was...  
  
"Wow" Bulma said after it.  
  
"I know, I am a good kisser, right?" Vegeta playful asked.  
  
All she could do was nod. She was in a daze.  
  
"I'm tried, you?" he asked for a second time to Bulma. "Man, I must be good at what I do.." he thought  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I said I was tired, you?"  
  
"Yep, can I lay with you tonight?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Um I don't know, whats it worth to ya?" he asked. (I say this a lot)  
  
"Well, if you ever want me to be yours, well you get the picture." She smirked.  
  
Vegeta was shocked, she just disked him.  
  
"Come here, my onna." He whispered.  
  
"Vegeta before we fall asleep, I want to tell you something, its that." She was cut off by a passionate kiss from Vegeta.  
  
"I know what it is." He said.  
  
"But I wanna say it to you. I wanna tell you so you know its true." She cried.  
  
Vegeta wiped a tear away.  
  
"I love you Vegeta."  
  
~~NOW THIS NEXT SENTENCE WILL NEVER EVER, EVER BE SAID IN THE TV SHOWS. ~~  
  
"I love you to, Bulma." He said lovingly.  
  
"Thanks, Veggie"  
  
And with that, they shared one more kiss, and then cuddle up together, and sleep.  
  
~~~IN THE MORING (in the park)  
  
"Hey you two, whats up?" Marron asked.  
  
"Nothing to you, or him." Bulma said with venom.  
  
But un-known to Bulma, Vegeta snuck off to follow some on.  
  
"Good thing I brought my camera." He thought.  
  
"Hey baby, I did what you wanted me to, and man did I pay for it. So where's my reward??" a punk sweetly whispered to a hidden figure.  
  
"Come and get it sweet heart. "Said no other then, yep you guessed it, the one and only, YAMMY!!!!!!!!! Then they, ummmm started to kinda make out (ewwww that's sick, and it came from my mind...)  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Oh no, we have been caught, hurry, after him, Bob the builder." Yammy cried. (Yes the punk is no other the Bob the builder)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gay men are after me!!" he screamed.  
  
BACK WITH THE GIRLS~  
  
"I wonder where Yammy is" Marron questioned.  
  
"Same here with my guy." Bulma said also.  
  
"You have a guy?" Marron asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, its Vegeta." She answered angrily.  
  
"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! There after me!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Who?" Marron asked him.  
  
"Um slut, your boy-toy is kinda, um it's hard to explain. Come with me both of you." He said out of breath.  
  
As they watched the video, Yammy came over hand in hand with Bob the builder.  
  
"Well since you know, I am not gonna hide it anymore." Yammy paused. " I am gay with Bob the builder, my lover" He declared.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Marron screamed.  
  
"I wanna know, why did um, Bob attack me." Bulma asked.  
  
"He saw you hurt me, so he wanted to hurt you for that, and I love him for it." Yammy answered.  
  
"Can we fix it, yes we can!" Bob the builder said.  
  
Then all of the sudden,  
  
"Bob, after all these years, you cheat on me with him??" none other then Wendy said.  
  
"Um well, we got to go." Yammy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I AM GONNA STOP HERE. I DIDN'T PLAN THIS OUT COME, BUT, MY LITTLE COUSIN IS A PAIN, AND HIS FAVORITE SHOW IS, YEP YOU GUESSED IT, BOB THE BUILDER. SO I HAD TO BASHS THEM ALL, BUT AREN'T YOU HAPPY BULMA AND VEGETA ARE TOGETHER?? PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I am sorry if this story is getting boring. I am really sorry, I just am really depressed now.. not that any of you guys care, but I am really trying on this story. Please review. Thanks  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
Then all of the sudden,  
  
"Bob, after all these years, you cheat on me with him??" none other then Wendy said.  
  
"Um well, we got to go." Yammy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of those 3 (Bob, Yammy, and Marron)  
  
Its Sunday now~~  
  
"Hey baby, are you ok?" Vegeta asked Bulma.  
  
"Yah, I think so." She said back.  
  
RING RING RING~~  
  
"I'll get it!" she shouted.  
  
Bulma: "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Vegeta's house?" a girl asked.  
  
Bulma was getting a little jealous.  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could come over to.." she stared.  
  
"Hello, Oh Jen, yah you can come over, oh her, yah, I guess you say that, yah see you in a few." Vegeta snatched the phone and answered.  
  
"Who's 'Jen'?" Bulma asked, all most sobbed.  
  
"A friend. Why?" He asked, happy, because he knew she was jealous.  
  
BANG! (that's the door)  
  
"Vegeta I here!" Jen called.  
  
"Ok, he's ready, come in and take the stupid thing away!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry, I got to go now, but at least I got a little more done... please review!! Thanks 


End file.
